


What Derek got for Valentine's day

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 09:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: "Awesome, see you later, Derek,” Scott winked, “have fun.”There was a chorus of laughs and goodbyes as the pack rushed out the door. Derek looked at the door in confusion.“What was that all about,” Derek mumbled to himself.“I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything.” Stiles said, heading towards the kitchen.“Eh, no?” Derek answered.“I’ll have a water,” Lydia called after him.“One water coming up,” Stiles yelled.“What are you both still doing here, don’t you have a date or something?” Derek speculated.Lydia put her hand on his chest and leaned into Derek, and asked “What, do you want us to leave?”“No,” Derek replied fast.





	What Derek got for Valentine's day

Derek didn’t know what to do. Derek has been sitting in the side lines watching as his two mates started dating and fell in love with each other. He doesn’t know how he feels.

First off, he loved how his mates loved each other. But he also hates that they aren’t with him. It hurts too see them dating when he just wants to be a part of it. 

“Hey, Derek,” Stiles waved his hand in front of Derek’s face. “Hello, anyone home?” 

“What?” Derek snapped, being dragged out of his thoughts.

“You are the one who called for the pack meeting dude, chill.” Stiles defended.

Derek sighed, he didn’t mean to snap at Stiles, he was just shocked. Stiles and Lydia have the ability to sneak up on him. Derek was so in love with them that he lets his guard down around them. 

Not to mention that fact that because they were his mates he had the ability to hear their heartbeats no matter how far away they were. Derek loved falling asleep to the jittery fast beat of Stiles and the slow calming beat of Lydia’s. They were so distinctive, Derek could pick them out of a crowd.

“and you and Lydia are the only ones here, can’t start a pack meeting without the pack.” Derek hummed.

“Well yeah, but a greeting would have been nice,” Stiles noted.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Yes, you’re right. I’m sorry. Hello Stiles, Hello Lydia how are you both this fine evening. Can I get you anything,” Derek replied sarcastically.

“Now was that so hard,” Stiles smiled.

Lydia rolled her eyes at the boys antics, “where is everyone?”

Derek looked at his phone for the time then shrugged.

“Yeah, aren’t we late.” Stiles acknowledged.

“No, Stiles, we are early.” Lydia retorted.

“Oh right,” Stiles laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Well, since we are early, can we at least get a hint as to why we are here?”

“No,” Derek answered.

“Aww, come on, don’t be such a sourwolf,” Stiles pouted.

Inwardly Derek melted. He loved when Stiles called him sourwolf. At first he hated it. He hated that his mate saw him as sour and rude. But now, now Derek knows that Stiles doesn't mean it in a negative way. Well not anymore. Stiles uses as a term of endearment. And Derek will never tell anyone how much he loves the fact his mate gave him a pet name.

“Stiles, just wait for everyone else, they won t be too long,” Lydia said.

“Fine,” Stiles dropped down into the couch next to Derek.

“So, Derek,” Lydia began, sitting on the other side of Derek.

Derek felt his heart quickening. His mates where so close to him. He felt like he was going to jump out of skin.

“Yeah?” Derek questioned nervously.

“What are your plans for after the meeting?” Stiles finished.

“Ah, going for a run.” Derek answered.

Stiles hummed, “going to get all nice and sweaty, I see.”

Derek furrowed his brow, confused, “I guess.”

“Want another reason to get sweaty,” Lydia asked, fluttering her eyelashes.

Derek held back a gulp. This wasn't funny. Derek’s heart was bearing so fast. This couldn’t be happening. Lydia can’t be suggesting what he thinks she is. Could she?

“Eh,” Derek said, dumbly. Derek couldn’t believe himself. What was happening? Was he dreaming? This does seem like a dream. Derek wanted to pinch himself.

Derek looked between Stiles and Lydia, they both were looking at him with what looked like hunger.

“Ummmm, are we interrupting something?” Scott laughed.

Stiles jumped at the interruption, “What? No,” Stiles laughed awkwardly.

Lydia sighed, “Yes actually, but it can wait.”

“Sorry, we didn’t mean too, we didn’t know you were going to do that tonight,” Scott babbled, “ Oh god we can go. It’s just you said to be here at 6, and it’s 6.”

“Scott, shut up,” Stiles hissed.

“Sorry,” Scott rubbed the back of his neck.

Derek looked around at his pack. They were all looking sheepish, and had slight smiles over his face. 

Derek cleared his throat, “let’s begin.”

“Yes, can we finally know why you called us here?” Stiles was practically jumping up and down in his seat.

Derek bit back a laugh, “Yes, Stiles.”

“Will this take long?” Erica flipped her hair, “cause Boyd and I have plans.”

“Yeah, same with me and Allison,” Scott butted in.

“Stop rubbing it in, it is valentines day and you all have mates.” Isaac grumbled.

“Alright, shut up,” Derek growled.

Derek had changed a lot over the last few years. He had grown into being a good Alpha. At least, he believes he has become a good Alpha. He listens to his pack, but in the end he makes the decisions that is best for the pack. The pack respect him, and like him. They all have keys to the pack house, and have rooms.

The pack is constantly around, which reinforces his faith that he has become a good Alpha. He loves his pack, and couldn’t imagine if any of them left.

“There is a witch in town,” Derek began.

“What?” the pack chorused.

“Is this a bad thing? I thought all the stupid basically living on a hellmouth, thing was over,” Stiles croaked.

“Yeah, there hasn’t been a threat in years. I though we were safe.” Scott screwed up his face in confusion.

Derek sighed, “Relax, we are safe.”

“Are you sure?” Isaac questioned.

“Yes, she is an old friend from New York. She is just visiting.”

“Then why mention her at all?” Boyd inquired.

“I didn’t want anyone to freak out if they came across her in town. Last time something like this happened and I didn’t tell you, Erica almost started a pack feud.” Derek rolled his eyes.

The grouped looked thoughtful, while Erica looked bored.

“She had the audacity to hit on my mate, she was asking for it,” Erica huffed.

“Well, I didn’t want a repeat so here we are.” Derek grunted.

“Fine, is that all? Can we leave?” Erica droned, checking her nails out.

“Yes, that’s all.” Derek nodded.

The pack, excluding Lydia and Stiles, jumped up. 

“Awesome, see you later, Derek,” Scott winked, “have fun.”

There was a chorus of laughs and goodbyes as the pack rushed out the door. Derek looked at the door in confusion. 

“What was that all about,” Derek mumbled to himself.

“I’m going to get a drink, do you want anything.” Stiles said, heading towards the kitchen.

“Eh, no?” Derek answered.

“I’ll have a water,” Lydia called after him.

“One water coming up,” Stiles yelled.

“What are you both still doing here, don’t you have a date or something?” Derek speculated.

Lydia put her hand on his chest and leaned into Derek, and asked “What, do you want us to leave?”

“No,” Derek replied fast. Derek almost hit himself, that was too fast. But it was the truth. He never wants them to leave. Derek was incredibly nervous. He hasn’t been this nervous since he was in high school. 

Derek didn’t know what to do. Was Lydia coming onto him? That’s what it had seemed like earlier. But she was with Stiles, surely she wouldn’t be so callous as to flirt with another guy while Stiles was in the room. Or like now getting her a drink.

Yes he wanted Lydia, but he also wanted Stiles. And he definitely didn’t want to hurt Stiles. Never in a million years would he do anything to hurt either of them.

Stiles sat back down next to him, handing Lydia her water and sipping at what smelt like a whiskey. Stiles moved into the same position as Lydia.

Derek was getting drunk in their scents. They were so close. They smelt so good. His heart was bearing out of his chest. He swore any minute his heart would pop out of his chest just like on those cheesy cartoons. 

Derek hesitated, “What are you doing?”

“What does it look like we are doing?” Stiles hummed, he put down his whiskey on the table and put his hand on Derek chest. He rubbed it up and down slowly. Lydia also put her eater down, she put her hand on Derek face and turned his face towards hers.

“We are propositioning you,” Lydia leaned in, lips brushing Derek’s. Derek held back a moan. His head was cloudy, he couldn’t believe this was happening. He was right. This must be a dream.

Stiles moved his hand down lower, his hand hovered over Derek’s dick.

“It's not a dream,” Stiles whispered in Derek’s ear. Derek shivered.

“The only question here is, do you want it. Do you want us?” Lydia breathed, "Forever?"

Derek didn’t think, he just blurted “Yes!”

Lydia smiled and leaned in closing their lips together. Derek sighed into the kiss. This is what he has wanted for so long.

“I didn’t hear that, was that a yes to sex right now,” Stiles questioned, with a smile.

Derek pulled away from Lydia and turned to Stiles, “Yes, Stiles I’m saying yes.” 

Derek leaned in and kissed Stiles. Derek could feel Stiles smile as he kissed him.

“Mmm, we should move this upstairs,” Lydia hummed, grabbing one of Stiles and Derek and pulling then up, leading them to Derek’s room.

Derek couldn’t stop smiling. He was drunk in the scents around him. He wasn’t even thinking about what this could mean. He was just happy.

Lydia pushed Derek onto the bed, and climbed on top of him. She pulled off her top and threw it across the room. 

“Where is the lube?” Stiles questioned.

“Eh, what?” Derek was distracted, he ran his hands up Lydia’s body and cupped her breasts. Lydia arched her back into his hands.

“lube, where is your lube, and condoms?” Stiles asked again.

“Right, eh, top left draw in the bathroom,” Derek answered. Derek saw Stiles walk off into the bathroom to grab the supplies.

“How do you want to do this?” Lydia moaned, grinding her pelvis onto Derek’s dick. Derek moaned at the pressure.

Lydia clicked her fingers in front of Derek’s face, “focus, Derek. How do you want us?”

Derek vision was fuzzy with pleasure. Derek had no idea what he wanted. He had dreamed about this moment for so long, he had so many ideas.

“Eh,” Derek mumbled.

Stiles came back from the bathroom and jumped onto the bed, dropping the lube and condoms on the bed. He climbed behind Lydia and rubbed his hands down Lydia’s body, all the way down to Derek. He proceeded to smooth his hands up Derek’s abs before settling back on Lydia’s body. 

“So what are we going to do?” Stiles asked eagerly.

“Derek is having a little trouble thinking right now,” Lydia replied, leaving back into Stiles, she turned her head and kissed Stiles. It was awkward and sloppy, but Derek thought it was perfect.

Stiles pulled back from the kiss, “hmmm, how about we start suggesting thing?” 

A smile grew on Lydia face, She leaned down and talked into Derek’s ear “You mean like, me sitting on your face whole Derek rides your dick.” 

The image floated through Derek’s mind, he loved the idea. But there wasn't any image that he wouldn’t love. Lydia started kissing down Derek’s neck. Lydia sneaked her hands between their bodies and pulled the zipper of his jeans down. Derek was about to nod when Stiles started talking.

“Or I could take Derek from behind while he eats you out.” Stiles leans down and kissed Derek between words.

Derek really loved that idea, he quickly nodded before they could come up with an equally appealing idea.

“Yes, that,” Derek moaned, “let’s do that.”

Stiles and Lydia smiled and sat up. They started stripping. Derek quickly kicked off his jeans and yanked his top off.

Things moved quickly from there. Derek felt like he was floating. Stiles worked his fingers into Derek’s ass, opening slowly. Lydia grinder against Derek’s dick, and kissing Derek. 

Derek was in heaven, everything felt so good. He felt like he was on fire. With ever caress, and every kiss, Derek’s skin burned. In a good way. The smell was intoxicating.

Stiles was working his forth finger into Derek’s hole, “let’s flip over, so you can start eating Lydia out.”

Derek moaned in agreement. Lydia moved up the bed, spreading her legs wide for Derek. Derek moaned at the sight.

Derek quickly flipped onto his stomach and put a pillow under his hip. He moved between Lydia’s legs and started licking. He did every trick he could think of. Lydia was moving above him.

Derek moved his hands up Lydia’s thighs, she started kissing them and working his way back to het clit. All the while Stiles was working on opening Derek wider.

“Are you ready?” Stiles questioned, rubbing his hand up Derek’s back. Derek shivered in pleasure.

Pulling back from Lydia, Derek moaned, “Yes, Stiles, yes.” 

Derek heard Stiles rip the condom open, he added more lube, some to his dick and some to Derek’s hole before slowing bring his dick to Derek’s hole. He slowly pushed in, making sure Derek was safe and enjoying it. 

Derek rested his head against Lydia’s thigh, moaning, and cringing at the alight pain. Lydia tapped at Derek’s head, and put her hand under his chin pulling his face up so she could see his face.

“You okay?” she asked, concern in her voice. 

Derek nodded, “Yeah, I’m great.”

Lydia smiled down at him, “then get back to work big guy.”

Derek laughed but obeyed. He spread Lydia’s legs wider, licking at Lydia’s clit, he moved his hand up her leg and put his finger inside of her. Lydia moaned at the new sensation. 

Derek slowly added more fingers, he started searching for her g-spot. Derek sucked at her clit. Her juices were making him dizzy, she tasted so good to him. There was nothing special about how she tasted. But he didn’t care, to him it was like a hot chocolate Sunday on a hot summer afternoon. Absolutely perfect. He couldn’t think of anything better. 

Derek was moaning, Stiles moved slowly in and put of him. Stiles leaned down and started kissing at his neck. 

Derek looked up at Lydia, she looked down at him and moaned. She yanked at his hair and pulled him away from her mould.

Lydia slid down the bed, reach for a condom and put it on Derek dick. Slowly she guided Derek into her. She moaned around him. She reached up and kissed Derek, she broke the kiss and pulled Stiles down into a kiss.

Derek moaned. He felt so good, surrounded by his mates. They invaded his senses. Every nerve ending. Stiles grabbed at Derek’s hips and guiding him in and out of Lydia. He moaned at the double sensation of being filled by Stiles whole filling Lydia. 

Derek knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He was overwhelmed. He reached down and started rubbing at Lydia’s clit. He started slow, but slowly sped us as his thrusts sped up.

Lydia moaned underneath him. Derek could feel the vibrations everywhere, making him moaned. Derek pressed down harder at Lydia’s clit, making her squirm underneath him.

Lydia smiled, sighing and moaning in pleasure. She screamed through her orgasm.

Derek moaned, feeling her walls clench around him. Derek moaned. There was nothing more perfect then this. It didn’t take long before the pleasure got to much for Derek. He froze, grunting out his orgasm.

Derek muscles gave out, collapsing on top of Lydia. Derek wasn’t aware of anything but the oversensitive pleasure he was feeling until he heard Stiles grunt his own orgasm.

Stiles rolled off Derek and threw away the condom. Derek rolled to the other side of Lydia. Stiles leaned over and kissed Derek while pulling off Derek’s condom and tossing that in the trash.

Derek could feel himself getting tired. This was so overwhelming. He wasn’t usually one to sleep straight after sex, but right now he was just so happy he needed to sleep.

“We should clean up,” Lydia mentioned. Derek threw his hand over Lydia’s stomach.

“In the morning,” Derek yawned.

Stiles laughed, “Oh, buddy, you have a lot to learn. When Lydia says to do something. We do it.”

Lydia patted Derek on the arm, “he is right, but I’ll let it slide this time. Go to sleep, sleepy head.”

“Mmm, Kay.” Derek mumbled, already half asleep. He was vaguely aware of someone cleaning up around him and Lydia asking him to lift up so they could get the blanket over them.

When Derek woke up he didn’t know what to think. The scent of sex was still strong. He could hear Stiles and Lydia breathing lightly next to him.

He couldn’t believe this was real. What had he done. They hadn’t even talked about what this meant.

What of they just wanted him for sex. Derek sighed, that’s probably exactly what they wanted. If they wanted more they would have asked for more instead of just jumping him.

Derek needed to get out of here. He couldn’t breath. He tried to move his arm from where it was rest over Lydia waist. Lydia groaned and grabbed at his arm.

“Where do you think you are going?” she muttered, sleepily.

“Eh,” Derek replied.

“Just go back to sleep, it’s too early babe.” Lydia yawned.

“Okay,” Derek replied stupidly. He settled back down and curled up around Lydia. This was crazy. 

As much as Derek tried, he couldn’t get back to sleep. He was too stressed. He wanted to be with Lydia and Stiles so badly. But he wanted more than just sex. After last night, he doesn’t know if he can go back to having nothing.

He was officially screwed.

He had been going so well, ignoring his feelings. Being happy for them because they were happy. It didn’t matter that it hurt him. Because they were happy. Now he was going to hurt even more. He is going to get the ‘thanks for the sex, goodbye’. From his mates. 

“Derek, I can hear your brain turning. Stop thinking so hard.” Stiles muttered, hitting him in the head with a pillow.

“I have to go,” Derek muttered.

“This is your house,” Lydia reminded him.

“I just,” Derek started.

Stiles yawned, “your brain won't shut up?”

“Yeah,” Derek sighed.

Stiles sat up and looked at the clock, 7am on a Sunday. Stiles rubbed at the bridge of his nose and yawned.

“What’s up?” Stiles asked.

“Do we have to do this now?” Lydia groaned, pulling a pillow over her face.

“Yes, grump. We can take a nap later.” Stiles pointed out.

Lydia sat up with a groan, “Fine, but I’m gonna need some coffee first.”

“Just go back to sleep, I’ll go.” Derek mumbled.

“No, no. I’m up now, and this seems important. Just someone get me coffee.” Lydia grumbled.

“She isn’t a morning person,” Stiles stage whispered to Derek, “ you will learn this.”

“Stiles! Coffee now!” Lydia hissed.

“Okay, okay. I’m going, you two just wait here.” Stiles slipped out of bed and headed down stairs.

“Mmm, come here,” Lydia mumbled pulling Derek down and resting her head on his chest.

Derek froze. This was not what he was expecting. He figures Stiles and Lydia would be up and out as soon as they woke up. But here he is waiting for coffee in bed. With Lydia.

“Relax, I’m not gonna bite,” Lydia’s words were mumbled, by his chest.

Derek tried to relax, he couldn’t help but be tense. He was preparing himself for the worst. This was not a conversation he was looking forward to.

“Coffee has arrived.” Stiles announced as he entered the room.

Lydia jumped up and reached for a mug, “Oh sweet nectar of the gods, wake me up.”

Stiles laughed at Lydia and handed Derek his mug. Derek was surprised to find it was exactly how he liked it, a splash of milk and two sugars.

“Now, care to share what you are browsing about sourwolf,” Stiles asked, fighting back a yawn.

Derek hesitated.

“Come on Der, talk to us.” Lydia mumbled, mug against her mouth.

“I just,” Derek sighed, “what was last night?”

“What do you mean, I think it was pretty obvious.” s5ile waggled his eyebrows.

Derek hesitated, although he had gotten better at using his words over the past few years. It was still hard. He closed himself off after using his pack. But now was the time to use his words. These were his mates after all.

“I mean, what did it mean?” Derek paused, “was it a one night stand?”

“Oh, Derek.” Lydia looked at Derek, eyes soft.

“We thought we were clear,” Stiles pouted.

“I’m confused.” Derek admitted.

“We asked if you wanted us,” Stiles pointed out.

“Yeah, then you clarified asking if I wanted to have sex with you both.” Derek mumbled.

“Oh, right. They were two different questions,” Stiles replied sheepishly.

“I’ll ask again, do you want us Derek, do you want to date us?” Lydia questioned.

“More than anything, yes.” Derek breathed.

“Good, because we want you more than anything too.” Stiles insisted.

“Then why did you just jump me,” Derek huffed.

“Sorry, he just got a bit caught up. We have wanted this for so long. Since Scott-“ Stiles abruptly cut himself off.

“Since Scott what?” Derek furrowed he brow.

Stiles bit his lip.

“Since Scott told us he thought we were your mates.” Lydia finished for Stiles.

“He said what,” Derek growled.

“Don’t get mad at him, he didn’t it because he wants you to be happy. He doesn’t even know if he is right,” Stiles started, “is he right? Are we your mates. If we are, you probably owe Scott a thank you. Without him mentioning it, we might never have gotten together.”

“Stiles, shut it. It’s too early for your rambling.” Lydia hissed, running her head.

“Sorry,” Stiles bit his lip.

Derek groaned. His betas were gossiping about him. And they were right. Derek thought he had been able to hide his feelings for Stiles and Lydia. He guesses he was wrong.

“Was he right?” Lydia spoke in a quiet voice.

“What?” Derek asked.

“Was Scott right? Are we are mates, both of us?” Lydia spoke louder this time, more sure of herself.

Derek hesitated, but nodded. “Yes, Scot was right.”

Giant smiles spread across Stiles and Lydia's faces.

“Good.” Stiles exclaimed.

“Very good,” Lydia agreed.

“Are you sure you want me, you’re not just doing this because you think I want it?” Derek said.

“We have talked long and hard about this, long nights. We want this.” Lydia nodded, with a smile.

“Good,” Derek smiled.

“Good,” Stiles and Lydia echoed.


End file.
